


hewwo?

by wordsfaiil



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, M/M, Trans Rich Goranski, be more chill crack, h-hewwo, rich goranski is the best fuckin dude i love him, squip squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsfaiil/pseuds/wordsfaiil
Summary: He passed by Christine on his way down the corridor, slapped her a crisp hi-five and greeted her with a cheerful "hewwo!"





	hewwo?

1.  
Rich came up behind the squad as silent as he could, being small had its positives, except that he had a heavy foot most of the time and his sneakers always squeaked on the shiny, freshly cleaned school floor. He gripped tightly onto his backpack straps as he sneaked (hahHA) forward, like he was in an episode of Scooby-Doo. Then his shoes made that tell-tale _sQUEAK_

The squad were all about to turn around, just before Rich belted out, " _HEWWO?!_ " right in their faces.

"WHAT THE _FUCK!_ " Michael jumped a couple feet in the air and slammed backwards into Chloe's locker, which closed onto her fingers, which in turn made her screech, which made Brooke and Jenna yell in surprise, then Jake toppled into Jeremy and caused him to fall over onto the floor and he followed after him, and accidentally squished the boy underneath him. Jeremy wouldn't have complained about having a boy on top of him if he didn't feel like he was currently suffering a panic induced, premature death.

Rich watched the scene unfold with accomplishment. He stood with a huge, smarmy smile on his face and his hands propped on his hips. My job here is done, he thought to himself.  
"How are we all doing on this fine day?" Rich asked and his friends turned to him with a mixture of fury and confusion on their faces.

Jake clambered up off the floor, all long legs and frosted tips. He yanked Jeremy upwards so fast that he fell into Michael's arms who still had a hand pressed to his chest in fright. Chloe had tears in her eyes and wafted her throbbing fingers in the air whilst she glared tearfully at Rich. Brooke wrapped an arm round her.

"Rich, I swear to god, I will kill you one day." Jenna snapped and pointed a threatening finger at him, "If this is your new thing to end your Vore Phase, I am kicking you in the balls."

"If you can find 'em" Rich winked at her and wiggled his hips.

"VORE PHASE?!?!?" Michael choked and stared with wide eyes at the short guy in front of him. His shout echoed down the corridor which they all noticed was actually very full of students staring at the weird gaggle of friends as they passed by. Michael flung his hood up.

"Don't tell me you've never had one?" Rich scoffed and then shrugged. "Anyhoo, the bell is about to ring, seya later alligators." Rich strutted off, leaving his group of friends staring after him in disbelief and in different states of shock.

He passed by Christine on his way down the corridor, slapped her a crisp hi-five and greeted her with a cheerful "hewwo!"

Christine looked back at him then to the squad and mouthed "What the fuck?!"

**Author's Note:**

> jakedillinger on tumblr inspired me to write this, so go and tell them hewwo for me
> 
> this was gonna be a six part series but my life is doin bad and ?????? i'm already doin a chaptered fic so i hope ur cool with just this 
> 
> follow me on tumblr if u wanna: w0rdsfail


End file.
